Cris du cœur
by Dark-Ookami589
Summary: Siempre los odie... ¿por que él?, solo un olor, fue el que llamo su atencion y quedo atrapado. Ahora, tendra que buscar la manera, de acatar las ordenes que le dan... sin meter en peligro a la persona que desea proteger, aunque no lo desea admitir. Pero habra alguien, intentando interponerse...
1. Inicio de todo

=w= bueno~~~ :3 Ookami aqui presentandose! owó

esta es una historia... medio rara lo e de admitir... demo... me gusto la trama que se a estado formando en mi cabeza... ^^U espero que a ustedes les guste este capitulo... lo intente hacer larguito... =w=U espero haberlo logrado...

bueno.. les dejo las advertencias y las aclaraciones para iniciar de una vez ^w^

Advertencias: Oc's-personajes originales, creados por mi-, OoC en algunos personajes-intentare hacer lo menos que pueda... pero hay veces que se me va ^^U- muerte de un personaje-en el trascurso de la historia-, groserias, violencia

Aclaraciones:  
-. dialogos -  
-"pensamientos"-  
~*~ cambios de esena  
~o~oflash back~o~

Parejas: SasoDei, KakuHidan, KisaIta y un poco de MadaDei

* * *

Capitulo 1.- Inicio de todo….

Shirin siempre fue una cuidad oculta entre dos sombríos y tenebrosos bosques, nadie afuera de sus pobladores conocía de su existencia, pero eso no impidió que la cuidad creciera y se desarrollará, sus habitantes no eran muchos, es mas, todos se conocían, no rebasaban a las quinientas personas. Pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de las personas que habitaban en la ciudad… si no, de aquellos que vivían fuera de ella: en los bosques. Nadie sabía exactamente quienes o que habitaban dentro de esos misteriosos lugares, ya que estaba estrictamente prohibido ir a ellos y ni el más valiente se atrevía a entrar, por tantas historias y leyendas que eran contadas para asustar a los más pequeños. Pero, de generación a generación, muchos pensaban que eran reales y posiblemente tenían razón… pero nadie quería comprobar si eran o no ciertas.

Aunque… si se entraran descubrirán que cada una de las historias contadas eran ciertas, y podían ser peores incluso que las originales. Siempre habían dicho que el bosque del oeste era el de mayor peligro ya que era el mas sombrío, la realidad era… en la profundidades del bosque del noroeste; el mas místico de los dos.

Pasando por los enormes arboles a muchos kilómetros de la cuidad, criaturas nunca antes vistas y algunas solamente deseadas por el producto de la imaginación mas demente, habitaban en el. De todos ellos, adentrándose mas… se podían ver una cueva, con criaturas que destacaban de los otros, no por ser los mas "exóticos"… si no por ser unos de los cuales el hombre ya estaban acostumbrado a observar; lobos, pero… estos lobos, tenían un secreto oculto…

El viento soplaba lentamente, relajando a dos majestuosos lobos, los cuales hacían vigilancia asegurándose de que ni otro animal-si es que se podrían denominar así- se acercara y si por casualidad eso sucedería, los matarían. Ambos, se encontraban recostados sobre unas rocas altas que se encontraban firmemente adheridas al suelo. Con mirarlos a lo lejos, podrían notar que no eran lobos normales…. No, eran más grandes y realmente extraños; uno de color rojizo. La sangre, eso era lo que pasa por tu mente al verlo. El canino abrió lentamente sus ojos- los cuales eran color miel- y dio un vistazo rápido a su compañero. El cual, era negro como la noche más oscura, al igual que sus ojos y en los cuales unas "ojeras" estaban depositadas debajo de ellos.

Dos magníficos animales, iluminados por la luz anaranjado rojizo que trasmitía el atardecer, descendiendo con tranquilidad, esa hermosa luz creaba un entorno más bello en el bosque. El lobo rojizo se levanto, estirándose un poco, mirando relajadamente el crepúsculo.

-. Éscalo-sama tenía razón…- el silencio fue roto por el lobo negro, el cual hablo cuando noto unas extrañas nubes morado oscuro en el horizonte (donde se encontraba el otro bosque). Volteo a ver a su acompañante-. ¿Tú que piensas, Sasori?-

-. Que es más que obvio- bufo, mirando hacia otro lado-. Esas extrañas nubes lo dicen todo, Itachi- Al parecer él también se había percatado. Suspiro, en el mismo momento que fruncía el ceño-. Despues de todo ya han pasado más de cien años. Tendremos que regresar con "ellos"- En su voz era claro la ira y rencor al mencionar "ellos"-

-. ¿Aun los sigues odiando, eh?-No escucho respuesta por parte del otro, notando como Sasori miraba una vez mas el horizonte para segundos despues marcharse. Itachi suspiro y sin otra opción, lo imito-. No deberías seguir con el rencor, olvídalo… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de mil años- mencionó tranquilamente mientras lo seguía.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sasori se detuvo, su semblante se notaba con seriedad e ira. Volteo a ver a Itachi, su entrecejo estaba algo fruncido, mostrando levemente sus enormes y mortales colmillos. Pasaron unos segundos sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Hasta que en el momento que una ráfaga de aire soplo fuertemente, el ojimiel decidió hablar.

-. ¡Jamás lo podre olvidar!- pronuncio seria y firmemente, pero no aumento el sonido de su voz. Ladeo rápidamente la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos-. "Malditos… malditos sean esos estúpidos humanos"-

Una experiencia traumática, traía un odio y miedo sin explicación. Itachi, sabía que en el caso de Sasori, su odio y rencor guardado, habían soportado milenios, haciéndose cada vez más grande. No sería nada fácil de olvidarlo. Pero al fin y en cuentas, tampoco sería imposible… al menos eso quería creer. La única persona que se hacía mas daño con todo eso, era Sasori.

El ojinegro conocía perfectamente el odio que tenía su compañero hacia las personas, claro Sasori jamás se lo conto-y duda mucho que sepa que él lo sabe- pero… ¿Cuál era su culpa el haber escuchado accidentalmente la conversación?... no importara como lo supiera el punto es que lo sabe, pero el también tenía sus problemas y prefería que no se metieran en ellos. Es por eso que él no se metía a fondo en los de Sasori. También cerró los ojos, recordando a las dos personas que hubiera dado todo por ellos… sin embargo… lo traicionaron. Abrió lentamente los ojos, respirando profundamente.

-. Solo estaremos un tiempo…-hizo una pausa, cerrando un poco los ojos intentando sacar de su mente los recuerdos de su pasado que aun estaban presentes, procurando que solo queden los del presente-. Hasta que encontremos lo que ocupamos para mantener dormidos a esos molestos vampiros.-

-. Je, creo que son mas peligrosos los brujos, Itachi- suspiro un poco-. Pero… tienes razón, solo será por un tiempo.-

"Los humanos son todos iguales, solo utilizan a los demás como una herramienta para despues abandonarla cuando ya no le es útil, son crueles hasta con los suyos… es por eso que deben recibir el mismo trato" eran las palabras con las cuales Sasori los describía.

Sasori cierra los ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea tener que regresar con los habitantes de ese pueblo, aunque no eran los mismos a los cuales odiaba tanto y que ahora estaba a 20 metros bajo tierra, pero aun así, seguían siendo sus descendientes de cierta forma ¿no?... Seguían siendo criados por las mismas normas e ideología. Dio un suspiro intentando relajarse.

-. Apurémonos, ya hemos hecho esperar demasiado a los demás- comento el ojimiel, acto seguido salió corriendo. Itachi lo siguió, despues de todo no tenía otra opción…

Ambos corrían rápidamente, el bosque les ponía muchos obstáculos, pero a pesar de esto, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, y solo los usaban para agarrar más velocidad. Los arboles, tan frondosos, el crepúsculo descendiendo lentamente, los ruidos de algunos pájaros y el agua cayendo de unas cascadas no muy lejos de ahí, podían hacer pensar que ese lugar esta lleno de tranquilidad… las apariencias engañan, cuando el atardecer se oculte, las criaturas saldrán, aquellas que te harían quedar paralizado del miedo y sabiendo que tu destino esta sellado. Poco a poco, sintiendo como el dolor recorre todo tu cuerpo, sin poder huir… sin poder evitar la misma muerte.

Itachi se adelanto, parándose frente a Sasori, haciendo que este se detuviera mirándolo seriamente. Pero el de pelaje negro no se intimido ante la mirada. Se sentó, dándole a entender al otro que hiciera lo mismo, Sasori bufo frustrado, su compañero sabio que ¡odiaba! Hacer esperar a los demás. A pesar de eso, a regañadientes se sentó, era mejor apurarse y ya irse. Sasori se quedo mirando a Itachi con la misma mirada, esperando a que hablara, por su parte, Itachi, al notar que la poca paciencia de su compañero se acababa decidió hablar.

-. Cuando regresemos con los habitantes de Shirin, no cometas estupideces- pronuncio relajado pero a la vez en serio. Sasori frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero Itachi continuo-. Solo estaremos un tiempo, recuerda…-cierra sus ojos un momento, segundos despues son abiertos lentamente-. Nosotros también somos humanos-Sasori dio una risa burlona ante el comentario de Itachi, lo cual, a este, no le agrado mucho, frunció levemente el ceño-. Hablo enserio, Sasori

-. Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto- Menciono al terminar de reír. Continúo caminando, alejándose un poco del ojinegro-. Apurémonos, no quiero hacerlos esperar más- Pronuncio seriamente, sin detenerse.

Los dos lobos volvieron a correr, cada vez más y más rápido, ya que pronto el anochecer reinaría. Pero, durante todo el trascurso-y el que les faltaba- Sasori no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Itachi… realmente ¿seguirían siendo humanos?...gruño un poco, negando con la cabeza.

-"no… nosotros ya no somos humanos… somos…"

-. *Metamorfos…-mencionó el profesor Kakashi del turno nocturno en mitología-. Así se les denominaron a los humanos que tiene sangre de animales y son capases de transformarse en ellos las veces que quieran…-. Mientras contaba esto, se hacia los cabellos blancos hacia atrás y se recargaba en la pared, a unos centímetros de la ventana-. Y, son prácticamente inmortales, ya que envejecen muy lentamente… pero pueden ser destruidos por otras maneras…-

La explicación del maestro, ya había durado más de 10 minutos, tortuosos diez minutos que a dos chicos en especial ya se les habían hecho una eternidad. Uno de ellos suspiro. Mas especificó, un joven de 19 años de cabellos dorados y largos, su peinado era una media coleta y un copete tan largo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, su ojo-el unico visible- era azul brillante, su piel se encontraba en un tono adecuado, ni muy pálida pero tampoco bronceada, se podria decir que era ligueramente tostada, junto con el uniforme obligatorio de aquella escuela, pero, con una violación al reglamento, traía puesta también una banda negra en su frente. Aun lado de él, se encontraba un chico peli plata, peinado hacia atrás, su cabello era un poco largo-no tanto con el rubio, compara con el de este era extremadamente corto-, sus ojos de color morados mostraban aburrimiento al extremos, como su compañero llevaba el uniforme, pero su violación era un collar circular y adentro del circulo un triangulo equilátero. Duraron más minutos, el maestro seguía con sus explicaciones de aquel libro marrón que tenía en las manos, explicando con detalle las diferentes criaturas mitológicas, desde elfos y duendes, hasta llegar con los brujos y dragones. El peli plata se levanto dé repente, mas que arto.

-. ¡¿Es enserio?-grito molesto-. ¡Dígame cuando chingados vamos a tener que ocupar eso!, ¡es ridículo perder 2 horas en esta clase de mierda!-

Refunfuño. Kakashi, al escuchar el grito de su alumno, cerró el libro para voltearlo a ver, intentando hacer que se vuelva a sentar para continuar, pero solo consiguió varias blasfemias por el menor. A pesar de eso, su rostro no parecía cambiar ni una fracción, camino hacia el escritorio recargando uno de sus manos en este, mientras la otra sostenía el libro y estaba depositada en su cintura, se subió un poco la bufanda que le tapaba por completo la cara, solo dejándole ver sus ojos, ya que el frio empezaba a entrar mas fuerte.

-. Siéntate, Hidan- pronuncio indiferente-. Esta es una de las materias más importantes, estamos estudiando la historia de la tierra donde vivimos, la cual tú también eres parte. Así que te pediría un poco de respeto y que guardaras silencio- Al terminar de mencionar aquellas palabras, abrió de nuevo el libro.

-. ¡Ja! Esos solamente son estúpidas historias que nos contaban cuando pequeños, ¡Pura maldita mentira!

El ojiazul miro a su compañero indiferente, aunque el también estaba de acuerdo ¿para que les serviría eso?, pero, ya no se quería meter en mas problemas, de por si su padre ya lo tenía amenazado. Suspiro una vez mas para el mismo instante levantarse, y detener a su compañero ahora que puede, puso una mano en el hombro de este. Cerrando los ojos.

-. Hidan…-pronuncio el nombre de su compañero, con intensión de querer para ya eso, pero al notar la mirada de su profesor (esa mirada que siempre lo sacaba de quicio) apareció, cambio de opinión-…. Tiene razón, h'm –volteo a ver a su maestro, el cual estaba algo sorprendido-. ¡Por dios!, Dígame cuando nos toparemos con un "metamorfo" o con un estúpido hechizo o elfo… ¡Oh que se yo, h'm!

-. Je, ¡Así se habla Deidara!-sonrió de lado, agradecido por el apoyo de su camarada.

Ya sabían de ante mano que serian castigados pero… ¿Qué importa? ¡Era el ultimo día de clases, en la última clase!, y si los mandaban a detención, ¡se escapaban y ya! ¿Cuál era el problema?, lo habían hecho cientos de veces. Se irían a la casa de Deidara, al fin y acabo su padre jamás estaba, siempre llegaba tres días despues de la fecha acordada, y se encontraba en el segundo día para la fecha dicha. Todo estaba resuelto, y… sobre las calificaciones ¡Ja! Siempre se salvaba gracias al rubio. Se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, nada de que preocuparse. Esto ya se había hecho rutina de fin de años, desde que se conocieron. Pasaron n buen rato peleando, varias groserías salieron de la boca de Hidan, irritado. Cuando Kakashi se canso, dejo caer el libro en el escritorio y con el entrecejo algo fruncido, miro a ambos.

-. Si no les gusta mi clase, ¿Qué esperan?, retírense- Apunto hacia la puerta del aula, en un movimiento tan repentino y brusco que asusto a la mayoría.

Hidan sonrió más de lado, menciono unos insultos más y agarra a su compañero del brazo, saliendo corriendo de aquella tortura. Ahora, su unico obstáculo, era salir de la escuela… ¡pan comido!

La luna había salido. No estaban lejos de su destino, pero no detenían el ritmo, querrían llegar lo mas pronto posible… no era por tenerle miedo a lo que pudiera llegar a intentar atacarlos, ¡claro que no! ellos podrían matarlos con los ojos cerrados, el motivo era que debían estar en el sitio acordado, ya hace unos minutos y tenían que llegar rápido. Atravesaban un largo rio, suerte que no era profundo si no se hubieran tardado mas, lo unico que llegaba a mojarse eran sus patas. Seguían corriendo, provocando que un poco del agua se levantara y golpearan algunas partes de sus pelajes. Cuando terminaron de recorrer el lago, unos metros mas, habían llegado… en aquel sitio se encontraban otros cuatro lobos. Uno de pelaje café, con el pecho de un tono mas bajo y a su vez, su lomo, orejas, cola y patas, de un color mas fuerte, sus ojos como son los de un cuerpo en descomposición; pupila verde con cornea roja… se encontraba sentado aun lado de una pila de rocas, recargada en ellas, con semblante aburrido y serio. El segundo, recostado en el suelo, cerca del primero, era blanco como la nieve, la única "imperfección" de aquel blanquísimo pelaje, era su pata derecha, la cual era negra. El tercero y cuarto, platicaban uno con el otro, se miraba algo seria la conversación. Como Itachi, uno de ellos era de pelaje negro… más oscuro que el de Itachi, pero la diferencia se encontraba en su pecho, este tenía una luna blanca haciendo que resaltara notoriamente, el otro, rojizo, pero de un color mucho mas oscuro y algunos toques de naranjado, también oscuro. Sus ojos, violetas, eran mesclados con anaranjado rojizo, se miraban relajados, pero a la vez… preocupados. Cuando los cuatro notaron la presencia de los recién llegados, voltearon a verlos. El lobo de pelaje blanco se levanto, haciendo una reverencia ante Sasori e Itachi.

-. Buenas noches- pronuncio con respeto, cerrando un poco los ojos, se enderezó algunos segundos despues, cuando los dos lobos ya estaba a centímetros de ellos.

-. Buenas noches, Kimiru- mencionaron Itachi y Sasori a la unión. Cuando el lobo de pelaje café, se les acerco, voltearon a verlo.

-. Me sorprende que hayan llegado tarde- dijo, mirando especialmente a Sasori, el cual frunció un poco el ceño.

-. Tks- ladeo la cabeza-. Díselo al lento aun lado mío, Kakuzu-

-. Tranquilo, no perdimos el tiempo mientras esperábamos- comento, un poco divertido el lobo negro-. Escalo-sama y yo, ya tenemos todo preparado-

-. Me alegra escuchar eso, Yoru- dijo Itachi, aliviado de saber que sus compañeros aprovecharon el tiempo.

El lobo rojizo oscuro, Escalo, dio un salto hasta la pila de rocas que momentos antes, Kakuzu estaba recargado. Todos voltearon a ver a su líder, el cual se sentaba en las piedras.

-. Escuchen con atención, partiremos hacia Shirin, en unos momentos- volteo a ver al noroeste, a unos pocos kilómetros, se podía ver la ciudad-. Pero ocupo que acaten cada una de mis órdenes- volvió su vista a sus subordinados, al momento en que estos asintieron. Cerró un poco los ojos-. Bien…

Era impresionante los silencioso que se encontraban los pasillos, pero… mejor para ellos. Deidara y Hidan miraba a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie aparezca. Seguían caminando, hasta salir del edificio, hacia el patio. Fueron hasta los muros, los cuales eran realmente altos, imposibles subirlas. Colocaron sus manos, sobre esta, empezando a buscar algo. Pasaron un rato, no hallaban nada, fruncieron levemente el ceño, al momento de escuchar pasos.

-. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta, h'm?- grito en susurro, empezaba a desesperarse al momento de escuchar las pisadas, mas cerca.

Hidan lo jalo, dándole a entender que había encontrado lo que buscaban. Empujo unos cuantos ladrillos, los cuales, no estaban adheridos a la estructura del muro, hasta el punto en que pudiera pasar uno y despues el otro. Así lo hicieron, al momento de que el ultimo de los dos saliera de la escuela, colocaron rápidamente los ladrillos y salieron corriendo.

Deidara y Hidan, los cuales corrieran por las calles vacías de la ciudad, reían sin parar, mientras cada uno imitaba de diferentes formas a sus maestros, provocando más risas entre ellos. Habían logrado escapar de la escuela, sin que nadie los viera, al menos eso pensaban. Sin ni una razón en especificó empezaron a correr, pero cuando iban a tomar la dirección de la casa del rubio. Hidan lo detuvo.

-. Oye, rubia- sonrió un poco al notar que a Deidara le molesto el comentario (el amaba molestarlo con ese insulto… pues, aceptémoslo, el ojiazul si podía ser confundido con una mujer facilmente)-. ¿Y…si vamos al bosque?- apunto al bosque del oeste.

Deidara se tenso un poco, no le parecía nada buena la idea… pero prefería eso a que le empezara a decir gallina todo el maldito camino a su casa, y para el colmo al día siguiente y el siguiente, haría lo mismo… así que acepto, sin titubear. Hidan sonrió más y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque "prohibido", cada paso que daban… era un paso mas cerca a entrar al bosque… cada paso, ponían mas nervioso y emocionados a los muchachos, ¡¿Para que engañarse? Deidara también estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber si las tantas historias que contaban, eran ciertas. Estaban por llegar, cuando sintieron que alguien tocaba sus hombros, sobre saltados, voltearon rápidamente hacia atrás, mirando a un hombre alto, por su rostro unos 25 años se le podían deducir que tenia, sus ojos negros podían notarse atemorizantes, pero a la vez relajados y su cabello- del mismo color que los ojos- llegaba hasta su cintura. Por la oscuridad no se identificaba bien quién era, pero poco a poco lograron identificarlo y suspiraron de alivio.

-. ¡No nos asustes así, Madara, h'm!- se quejo el rubio, intentando normalizar su pobre corazón.

-. ¡Joder, nos distes un buen susto!- replico Hidan, frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver que Madara se empezaba a reír por lo bajo.

-. Saben que no deberían ir al bosque- pronuncio, sonriendo un poco de lado, ya dejando de reír.

-. No eres nuestra niñera, h'm-

No los dejo replicar, con su mirada bastaba saber, que hablaba enserio. Ambos bufaron, y despues de quejarse un poco, tuvieron que continuar con su camino original, claro, esta vez, con Madara siguiéndolos para "asegurarse de que no cometieran otra estupidez". Gracias a dios que no quedaba mucho tiempo de recorrido, aunque claro, las risas seguían, esta vez por parte de los tres. Deidara y Hidan, desde que conocieron a Madara, mas o menos un mes atrás, se había vuelto como un hermano mayor, así que eran muy abiertos con él. Al momento de llegar a la casa de Deidara, este junto con Hidan se despidieron del mayor entrando a la casa. Madara, camino algunas calles hasta llegar a un callejón, volteándolo a ver.

-. ¿No has descubierto nada… Kisame?- pronuncio un poco firme. Indiferente, vio como una neblina roja apareció y de ella, un chico de cabellos azules al igual que su piel surgió.

-. Lo unico que e descubierto, es que vendrán en unas horas….-suspiro un poco-. ¿Les daremos la bienvenida?

Ante ese comentario, Madara sonrió de lado de una forma algo sádica, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Aquel joven, de nombre Kisame, solo lo vio esperando su respuesta.

-. No sería mala idea pero…-sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al peli azul-. Recuerda que ellos piensan que nos durmieron junto con los otros, veamos que es lo que quieren, despues escogeremos si ayudarlos o eliminarlos- Cierra los ojos, relajando sus rasgos, y dejando aun lado la sonrisa sádica-

* * *

bueno~ hasta aqui el capitulo, ^^U la verdad... =A=U no me gusto como quedo el final de este...demo~ ¬¬UU no se me ocurrio otra cosa ^^U aun asi, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews! :3 para saber si sigo con esta idea o me dedico a otra cosa uwuUUUU  
Si, se preguntan por el titulo del fic... bueno~ xxxMizukagexxx me ayudo =w= mi primera opccion era "Aullidos del corazon" pero la verdad.. no me gustaba mucho ^^U asi que ella me lo paso a otro idioma, en este caso frances x3 arigato~  
Y, tambien le quiero dar gracias a Mary no Danna *TheLoveIsArt* por ayudarme con el resumen XDU al fin y encuentras, si me ayudaste Danna~ domo arigato ^w^

1*: si se preguntan que es un metamorfo?... bueno, lo que Ookami tiene entendido es que son los hombres con sangre de animal, con habilidades de ese mismo... mientras se va iniciando la historia ire explicando mi version de ellos :3  
eso es todo de mi parte por hoy, espero que les guste esta historia (hace una pequeña reverencia) hasta la proxima, matta ne!


	2. Olor

Hello everybody! Ookami aqui de nuevo con la conti!

-w-U queria tenerla lista antes de irme de viaje, XD y aunque mi Oka-sama me grito tres o cuatro veces que apagara la computadora, =w=UU debia acabar este fic

y adinen que! XD ADIOS A LA MUGRE ESCUELA! owó Ookami ya salio de vacaciones, momento de pensar en las contis de los fics que debo =w= y mucho mucho MUCHO~ tiempo para platicar

bueno, no les cuento mas y les dejo aqui la conti del fic! :3

las advertensias son las mismas, espero que les guste ^w^

* * *

Capitulo 2: Olor

¡Maldición!... ¡Maldición! ¡Cada cien años, deben regresar! ¿Y para que?, solo para proteger al pueblo de las "monstros" del bosque ¡Si ellos también eran "monstros del bosque"!, ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ayudar a los humanos?, cada vez que se lo preguntaba a su líder, le respondía lo mismo; "es nuestra obligación". ¿Obligación de que?, ¡Las personas los odiaban y temían a la vez! ¿Aun así, tenían que arriesgarse por ellos?... por simples buenos para nada que solo se preocupan por si mismos sin interés de lo que suceda a su alrededor...Sasori gruño a sus adentros, estaba seguro que jamás entendería a Escalo…pero aun así, seguía siendo quien lo salvo, quiera o no, tendría que ayudar… y era obvio que no deseaba levantar ni una pata por los sacos de hueso y carne que solo gastan espacio en el planeta. Pero las órdenes estaban dadas, y tenían que ser cumplidas correctamente y sin desobedecerlas… y claro, Escalo no paso en alto, también decir que no podían dañar a ni uno de los ciudadanos, al menos que sea por defensa de vida o muerte, aunque llegara aquel caso, lo máximo que podrán hacer, sería dejarlo aturdido para irse. Frunció el ceño. Eso quería decir… ¿Qué debían huir?, que bajo habían caído.

Cerró los ojos con molestia, ¡Solo mato a un humano por "accidente" hace doscientos años! ¡¿Y no lo podía olvidar? Además, esa persona se lo había buscado, no fue su culpa, ¡no, claro que no!... Seguía con sus pensamientos, cada vez molestándose más, hasta que una voz interrumpió provocando que sus ojos se abrieran, observando al poseedor de la voz.

-. Deténganse-

Fue la orden de Escalo, que en el mismo momento, fue obedecida. El pueblo quedaba a unos metros de distancia y la oscuridad reinaba completamente, era imposible hasta ver las propias manos, pero eso no era problema para ellos gracias a sus vistas nocturnas, si no fuera por eso ni podrían ver donde pisaban. Escalo camino unos pasos mas, se volteo, quedando en frente de sus subordinados. No faltaban palabras, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Relajaron sus cuerpos poco a poco…su organismo empezó a cambiar rápidamente, por completo… sus colmillos cambiaron a quedar a la dentadura de un individuo, su hocicó y rostro, también, las pupilas rasgadas que tenían se trasformaron en unas redondas, el pelaje que rodeaba por completo sus cuerpos se fue desvaneciendo, el mismo caso con las orejas y colas. Estaban en dos pies…se habían vuelto humanos.

Kakuzu con su piel oscura, cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta los hombros, quedo siendo el mas alto entre los seis, sus ojos quedaron igual… no sufrieron ni un cambio, ni siquiera en las pupilas, en sus labios habían unos agujeros, como si hilos la hubieran atravesado, dejando la herida permanentemente. Su ropa apareció, segundos despues de haberse trasformado-lo mismo sucedió con los demás- en un brillo amarillo que lo rodeaba hasta el cuello, cuando esta desapareció, su vestimenta era una camisa gris de cuello circular, algo pegado, sin mangas. Se podían notar sus músculos, los cuales no eran exagerados pero si visibles. El pantalón, color azul era sostenido por un cinturón marrón.

Yoru movía un poco sus piernas, hace tanto tiempo que no estaban en aquellas condiciones que sus dos piernas estaban entumidas, su cabello negro y corto que tapaba por completo la parte izquierda de su rostro-en la cual, la piel era blanca, un poco fuerte- se movía un poco dado al ritmo en lo que hacia él, cuando estuvo seguro que tenia por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo, mira hacia el frente, sus ojos negros tenían un toque de morado oscuro, casi llegando a ser también negro. Llevaba puesto una camisa de manga corta, con un chaleco negro, el cual tenía un gorro y llevaba el zíper hasta arriba, tenia puesto unos jeans grises, casi blanco.

Escalo miraba a los demás, atentamente esperando un poco para que se familiarizaran otra vez, tenía la piel ligeramente morena, su cabello-del mismo color que su pelaje- largo, se encontraba suelto. Usaba una camisa gris de cuello de tortuga, las mangas que llegaban hasta los codos estaban un poco dobladas, traía puestos unos pantalones de color oscuro. Cerró un poco sus ojos, inhalando el aire del lugar.

Itachi se encontraba sentado en una de las rocas, con una de sus manos recargada en su rodilla y la palma, a su vez, colocada en su boca, mirando la luna. Su copete llegaba hasta las mejillas, de frente su pelo negro parecía corto, pero realmente, llevaba una coleta baja amarrada que llegaba hasta su espalda, su camisa era azul marino de mangas largas y su pantalón de color azul pálido, dio un suspiro el cual choco contra la palma de su mano, bajando un poco la vista.

Kimiru se quedaba viendo a sus compañeros, relajado, con los ojos cerrados. Su piel blanca, junto con su cabello completamente blanco, (el cual era más o menos como el de Itachi, solo que en su caso el copete era mas corto y usaba una coleta alta-la coleta le llegaba hasta la cintura-), parecía un punto claro en la plena oscuridad. Abrió los ojos, los cuales eran rojos, llevaba puesto unos lentes color verde fuerte, estaba vestido con una chamarra de mezclilla con las mangas cortas, la cual llegaba hasta la cintura. La camisa era de cuello redondo, café gris, en la cadera –sobre los pantalones negros opacos- estaba una bolsa de cintura color beige.

Sasori… tenia la mirada perdida, su mente solo estaba en un lado y aunque lo deseaba olvidar, no podía… solo pensaba; en su pasado. Su alborotado cabello rojizo y corto se movía lentamente por la causa de las ráfagas repentinas del viento (lo cual le pasaba lo mismo a los demás, también), su rasgos en su piel blanca eran relajados, siempre con una mirada seria e indiferente, por lo menos, eso daba a entender cuando la veías… pero… tenía un toque de misterio a la vez. Vestía de una camisa azul bajo, casi blanco, de mangas largas, con una chaqueta-las mangas de esta, a diferencia de la camisa, llegaban arriba de los codos- de colores ligeros, la cual tapaba un poco los pantalones ya que llegaba a la cadera.

-. ¡Ah!- una exclamación de suspiro provoco que Sasori saliera de sus pensamientos y que él, junto con todos los demás, voltearan a ver al proveedor de ese sonido-. Que bien se siente estirarse despues de estar en cuatro patas duran cien años, ¿no lo creen?- comento con una sonrisa Yoru.

-. Yo prefiero nuestra forma verdadera- pronuncio Sasori. Ahora, él, recibió las miradas de los demás.

-. Sasori, bien sabes que esta es nuestra forma "verdadera"- respondió Kakuzu.

-. Kakuzu-san…-

La mirada del mencionado fue a la dirección donde se encontraba Kimiru. Este lo miraba como si le pidiera que no continuara la discusión que pronto aparecería si esto seguía. Sasori era tan terco en ese tema como si juzgabas su amado arte eterno, simplemente, saldrías perdiendo de una u otra forma, era mejor dejarlo así.

-. El sabe la verdad, que lo oculte es otra cosa- fue lo que salió de la boca del castaño para despues voltear a otro lado.

-. Abra otra forma de hacerlo entrar en razón a Sasori-san- pronuncio con respeto mientras pasaba aun lado de Kakuzu, provocando que solo este sea capaz de oírlo-. Todo pasara a su tiempo, Kakuzu-san-

-. Sería mejor seguir, ¿no?- pregunto Itachi levantándose de la piedra mientras miraba a Escalo, el cual asintió.

Siguieron su camino a paso normal, no les faltaba mucho para llegar, tal vez, solo unos veinte minutos. Era un poco incomodo caminar de esa forma pero era entendible el porqué, despues de todo habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estaban en dos pies. Mientras pasaba el tiempo empezaron a sentir el frio del lugar, tratando de ignorarlo. Debían admitirlo aquellas ropas no les cubría mucho del frio. Agradecían que el helado viento solo surgiera en las noches, ya que en el día, por ser verano, un ambiente considerablemente caluroso aparecía. Llegaron al pueblo… recuerdos empezaron a venir a sus mentes, algunos tristes otros alegres… otros… que desearían jamás hubieran pasado. Atravesaban las calles, que eran de esperar que estuvieran vacías.

-. "Me pregunto si aun abra el toque de queda…"- pensó Sasori, mirando a todos lados. La ciudad había cambiado notoriamente.

-. No lo creo, Sasori, ha pasado mucho tiempo para que eso siga en pie- Voltearon a ver a Yoru, confundidos-. ¿…Que…?- pregunto, al sentir las miradas sobre él.

-. Yoru, no te metas en mis pensamientos- dijo el ojimiel, algo molesto. Al escuchar eso el resto dio suspiro al entender el porqué del comentario "sin sentido" de Yoru.

-. Oye, ¿Cómo iba a saber que eran un pensamiento?- se defendió.

-. Sasori-san… Yoru-san no tiene la culpa de poder leer las mentes, sabe que no logra definir bien un pensamiento de un comentario- pronuncio Kimiru-. Despues de todo, para él es como si hubiera hablado -

-. Si, lo sé…- pronuncio en un suspiro-. Se me había olvido, lo siento-

-. Hay más cambios de los que imagine- comento Itachi.

-. Bueno, cien años es un gran tiempo- dijo Escalo, recordando como era antes el lugar.

OoOoO

El sol había salido con mucha intensidad… sería un día muy caluroso, era mas que obvio. Unos ojos azules empezaron abrirse lentamente al sentir los rayos de sol en su rostro. Su largo cabello rubio se encontraba distribuido sobre aquella cama, se sentó en esta, estirándose al momento de dar un gran bostezo. ¡Ah~! Eran dan agradable despertarse por uno mismo, y mas aun, saber que no volverían a estar en la jodida escuela-como lo decía Hidan- duran un muy buen tiempo. El silencio reinaba por todos lados… aguarda… había… ¿Había silencio?

-. Raro…-Pronuncio Deidara, al notar que el lugar estaba demasiado callado… demasiado-. ¿Hidan seguirá dormido, h'm?-

Quito las cobijas que lo cubrían para levantarse de la cama. Seguía pensando sobre el extraño silencio, Hidan no podria aun estar dormido… despues de todo, el hablaba dormido, y mucho, casi igual que cuando estaba despierto ¿Se habría ido?, no… primero lo hubiera despertado para que le hiciera desayuno. Joder… esto no le daba una buena espina. Se dirigió a la puerta, girando algo lento la perilla de la puerta, aun pensando. Pero fue por eso, que noto tarde el hilo amarrado en la perilla, que al momento de girar esta se rompió.

-. … -escucho un ruido extraño, volteo hacia arriba donde provenía el sonido. Abrió de golpe los ojos-. … hay no…-

Fue lo unico que logro decir antes de que una cubeta llena de agua le callera sobre la cabeza. Cayó sentado al piso por el golpe, completamente empapado. Se escuchaba una risa burlona… la risa de Hidan. Frunció el ceño, quitándose rápidamente la cubeta de la cabeza. Miro asesinamente a Hidan, el cual lo señalaba con el dedo índice y con su otro brazo se agarraba el estomago, riéndose a carcajadas.

-. ¡Hay rubia! ¿Cómo no la vistes venir?- casi no se entendía ya que lo pronuncio a risas-. Enserio, pensé que no caerías, estas mas idiota de lo que pensé-

-. ¡El idiota eres tú, ven aquí, h'm!- grito molesto.

-. Ni lo pienses, soy intocable- sonrió con superioridad, las carcajadas no cesaban.

-. ¡¿Eso tú crees, h'm?-

La risa se detuvo, cuando Hidan noto que su amigo se levantaba, el peli plata salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por el rubio. Corriendo por toda la casa, gritándose de cosas cada uno. En el proceso rompiendo varias cosas de esta.

-. ¡Hidan idiota, ese era el jarrón de mi padre, h'm!- lanzo la cubeta que aun tenía en la mano hacia el oji violeta, golpeándole la cabeza.

-. ¡Ah!- dio un quejido de dolor, agarrándose la cabeza, sin parar de correr- ¡Estúpido, esa es mi puta cabeza!-

-. Tranquilo, ¡No hay nada ahí dentro que se pueda arruinar, h'm!-

-. ¡Pendejo, eran tan lento como una tortuga!- abrió la puerta de la casa, saliendo de esta. Deidara lo imito.

Varias personas se les quedaron viendo raro, aunque a los dos chicos no les importaban seguían gritándose de cosas y corriendo, Hidan para huir de Deidara y el segundo para alcanzar al primero y golpearlo ¡Odiaba que le hiciera bromas en la mañana! Aunque la tuvo que haber visto venir aquella bromita, Hidan se las pagaría y caro.

OoOoO

Humanos… por todos lados… por cada lado que miraba… junto con ese olor repugnante que emanaban… ¡dios, se quería ir de ese lugar! Si no podía matarlos, por lo menos quería no verlos y ni hablar de oler ese aroma que lastimaba su olfato. Lo peor, se encontraba en el parque principal, en el centro de este. Sasori se sobresalto un poco al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteo su cabeza, mirando a Escalo el cual le sonreía un poco.

-. Relájate, solo respira hondo- le aconsejo, lo cual Sasori obedeció-. Tenemos que empezar la búsqueda- esta vez, se dirigió a todos-. Iremos en grupos de dos, Yoru, iras con Kakuzu, Kimiru tu conmigo y Sasori con Itachi-hizo una pausa, cuando miro que sus subordinados asintieron, siguió-. Primero tenemos que encontrar pistas de donde quedo el libro de la mitología, para encontrar la siguiente cosa-

Asintieron, obedeciendo las órdenes y yéndose en direcciones contrarias. Ese libro… ¿Por qué eran tan descuidados?, siempre lo tenían que estar buscando, sería mejor llevárselo y solo tener que buscar las otras cosas, pero lamentablemente ese estúpido libro no podía salir de la ciudad.

-"el universo la trae contra mi"-Pensó Sasori suspirando a sus adentros

Era mejor ocuparse en encontrar pistas, como desearía la habilidad de Yoru para leer mentes, así no tendría que hablar con los habitantes del pueblo. Había pasado un buen tiempo, Itachi y Sasori platicaban mientras caminaba, escogiendo a las personas que podrían servirles. Nadie hasta ahorita les había servido. Se detuvieron unos momentos, miraron a unos chicos de unos 18 años.

-. Sasori…-le llamo el pelinegro-. Hay que ver con ellos-

-. De acuerdo… mientras más rápido mejor-

Fueron hacia ellos, empezando una conversación. Claro, Itachi la tuvo que iniciar y Sasori casi ni hablaba y cuando lo hacía, eran respuestas cortantes. Sabía que tenía que ocultar su rencor, solo por un momento, inhalo fuertemente, tenía que distraerlos para que no miraran a Itachi… y así lo hizo, intentando no sacar a luz su odio, empezó a hablar, distrayéndolos, cuando estaba seguro que no mirarían a Itachi, lo miro de reojo. Itachi, sabiendo lo que tenía que ser, cerró los ojos unos segundos, cuando los abrió sus ojos eran rojos, se podía ver como su pupila se divida en tres. Miro atentamente a los chicos, pasaron unos segundos, cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

-"otra pérdida de tiempo…"- pensaron los dos.

¿Cuántos mas tendría que preguntarles?, la verdad… no querían saber esa respuesta, sabían que serán a varios, siempre quedaba el libro donde menos se lo esperaban. Sasori cerró los ojos, pensando donde podria ser el último lugar donde imaginarían ese libro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un olor… un olor…de… ¡¿vampiro? Abrió rápidamente los ojos, volteándose bruscamente hacia donde estaba el olor… no encontraba nada, sin decir algo salió corriendo hacia esa dirección ¡Era imposible! No… no podía haber vampiros.

-. ¡¿Sasori, a donde vas?- grito Itachi, al ver que el pelirrojo salió corriendo. Noto que no lo había escuchado-. Maldición…- maldijo por lo bajo, corriendo detrás del ojimiel.

OoOoO

Deidara y Hidan se habían detenido, completamente cansados. El rubio ya ni ganas de golpearlo tenia, eso había sido demasiado cansado. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre una de las bancas, intentando regularizar su respiración. Joder, había recorrido mas de la mitad del pueblo, gritándose y lanzándose de cosas, ni sabían cuantas personas habían empujados y cuantas otras regañándoles a gritos diciéndoles algunas blasfemias que fueron bien respondidas por el buen hablado de Hidan.

-. Joder rubia, todo esto por una simple broma-

-. Cállate, h'm- puso una de sus manos en su frente-

Ambos escucharon una risa, la cual conocían perfectamente. Voltearon a ver al proveedor de esa risa, el cual era Madara, quien los miraba divertido, teniendo sus brazos cruzados., negó un poco con la cabeza. Hidan y Deidara fruncieron levemente el ceño inflando un poco las mejillas, un claro puchero que provoco que el mayor se riera mas.

-. ¿De que te ríes idiota?- pregunto molesto Hidan.

-. ¿Han estado corriendo por todo la ciudad en pijamas?-

-. …-Los menores se miraron mutuamente…era cierto, aun seguían en pijamas.

-. Mejor vallan a cambiarse, al menos que prefieran pasar mas vergüenzas, luego los miro- sonrió un poco para despues irse tan rápido como había llegado. Paso un pequeño silencio cuando Madara se había ido, pero no duro mucho tiempo, gracias al comentario del peli plata.

-. Tú culpa rubia-

-. ¡¿Mi culpa, h'm?-

Y así fue, como el pleito empezó, primero viento quien tenía la culpa, para despues darse golpes y al final, volver a correr. Olvidando por completo que aun llevaban puesta la pijama.

OoOoO

Sasori seguía corriendo, ignorando las preguntas de Itachi. Si fuera por él correría rápidamente, pero al saber que se haría un gran escándalo, tenía que reprimirse, pero aun así, debía llegar cuanto antes a aquel olor de vampiro y descubrir que demonios sucedía. Pero para su mala suerte, el olor había desaparecido.

Mierda.

Itachi aprovecho que Sasori se detuvo para preguntarle de nuevo. A muy a su pesar, el pelirrojo le conto sobre el olor de vampiro, aunque se le hacía realmente raro que el pelinegro no lo allá detectado. Itachi olfateo un poco, intentando poder identificarlo.

-. Es inútil- pronuncio Sasori al notar eso-. Desapareció-

-. ¿Estás seguro que no lo imaginaste?- Pregunto, poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera. Sasori frunció el ceño.

-. Mi nariz jamás me ha mentido, Itachi- pronuncio molesto. Aquel comentario realmente lo había molestado, su nariz era en lo unico que podía confiar ciegamente. Su olfato jamás se confundiría con el olor de un vampiro o cualquier otra criatura-. Mejor sigamos en nuestra búsqueda-Así fue, siguieron buscando quien podria tener información sobre aquel libro.

Un segundo…

De nuevo… ese olor, pero muy leve… aun así… el olor volvió a aparecer. No dudo ni un segundo, salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez, avisando a Itachi, no con palabras si no, moviéndolo levemente del brazo para que lo siguiera, esta vez, el pelinegro también lo detecto. Era demasiado raro, aunque se iban acercando al olor, seguía siendo leve. Se detuvieron, volteando a todos lados, habían llegado al lugar donde provenía el olor, pero solo miraban a más personas, nada fuera de lo común.

-. Parece que esta jugando con nosotros…-dijo en voz baja Itachi.

-. Espero que no sea así-

Gritos se empezaron a escuchar, para ser más específicos de dos jóvenes hombres. Por la curiosidad Sasori volteo, era raro que en esa ciudad hubieran chicos gritándose tantas groserías. Y lo mas extraño, el leve olor de vampiro se acercaba. Fue ahí…cuando los vio, al peli plata y al rubio que corrían, el primero persiguiendo la segundo ¿De ellos provenían el olor? No, era imposible, el olor de humano era mucho más fuerte, era claro que eran humanos. No eran nada de importancia.

…

Normalmente los ignoraría… pero no… no podía desviar la mirada del rubio… de seguro era por la curiosidad del leve olor de vampiro que tenia, si, debe ser por eso…

Intentaba convencerse a si mismo, pero muy al fondo sabía que no era por eso, el tiempo parecía hacerse mas lento, mientras miraba como la cabellera del rubio se movía con el viento y el movimiento que provocaba al correr. Frunció levemente el ceño ¿Por qué su aroma no le parecía repugnante?... ¿Por qué no podía desviar la mirada?... ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¡Era un humano! ¡Tenia el olor de un humano! ¡¿Y no le repugnaba el olor?

-"¿…Por qué…?"-

* * *

y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste! en mi opinion... me hubiera gustado que este mas largo XDU pero mi madre ya estaba de querrer castigarme a lapti asi que... -w-UUU mejor la deje ahi~

^^ espero leerlos en un review, es la unica forma de saber si sigo y si les gusta esta historia

cuidense y mucho y FELICES VACACIONES A TODOS! matta ne!


End file.
